


Are You Done Yet?

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Has a Filthy Mouth, Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Leaving Reader With Blue Balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: Originally you didn't think working from home would be an issue, but, here you were, sitting on Anakin's cock, with plenty to distract you.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Are You Done Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wasn't going to post it here because it's so short but it was pretty popular on my Tumblr so... Here it is. 
> 
> Maybe I'll finish it one day lol.

You weren't sure exactly how you ended up in this position, but fuck, you weren't willing to question it.

You were attempting to currently finish some math that required your utmost attention. You and a group of fellow group of engineers were studying different ways to build prosthetics and adapt them and innovate them to work better and look better for your patients.

You came home with the intent to finish it right away, but somehow Anakin had made you so god-awfully needy, and well, you ended up sitting on his lap, his cock filled you up to the brim, sitting perfectly inside you with a promise to fulfill your needy desires once you were finished.

That is, if you remained perfectly still and finished your work.

You looked at your image of your prosthetic and then looked down at Anakin's gloved hand that sat squeezing your thigh.

"Anakin? Can you take your glove off for me? I need some help."

He looked up from his datapad and looked at you, raising an eyebrow. "If you think I'm going to rub your clit for you, you're very wrong."

You looked down at your lap, a sudden rush of heat blossomed on your cheeks when he said that. Maker, as much as you wanted him to touch you, you needed to get this done.

"No... I just need to compare my prosthetic design to yours," you mumble, glancing back up at him, who's eyebrows had relaxed.

Anakin's facial expression softens, an intrigued spark twinkled in his eyes. He loved talking about mechanics, and always did. That was one of the perks of being married to you.

"Oh, in that case, do you just want to borrow my blueprints?" He asks sweetly, drawing soft, gentle circles on your inner thigh.

You feel your breath hitch in your chest at the soft circles that were inching closer and closer to your aching heat. It took all of your willpower to not lean your arms onto the desk in front of you for support and begin to shift up and down on his cock. It was nice, feeling this full and feeling so warm, but maker, it drove you insane not having some sort of friction.

"Yes please," you finally reply, quite breathless than you were before.

He smirks at your needy state and lifts a hand out into the air, no doubt calling his blueprints to him.

"So eager, aren't you?" He teases, a few blue rolls of paper flew right into his hand before putting them on the desk in front of you.

After keeping in any confirmation that you did indeed want him to fuck you, you let out a sigh and simply nodded, turning back around to face your desk. "You have no idea..." you mumble, picking up your stylus.

"Mmm, I think I do have an idea, actually." Anakin sits up in his seat, causing his cock to move within you and you let out a miserable whine.

He chuckles, amazed at out pitiful you looked with your lip unintentionally puckered out, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, chest feigned up and down quicker than usual. You looked entirely desperate, and he was eating it up.

"Anakin... Please..." You beg, not needing another reason to make you any more desperate than you already were.

"Does my cock feel that good, angel?" He mumbles, leaning forward, both of his hands wrapping around your waist while pressing soft, plump lips to your neck, teeth grazing against it ever so slightly.

You shut your eyes together tightly, a firm grip on your stylus, taking everything in you to not move on his cock.

"Yes... Yes it does," you say silently, your walls clenching around the girth of his cock to which he sharply inhales at, fingers automatically digging into your skin.

"You feel full? You feel like you need my cock to move inside you?" His words are hushed under his breath, his lips right under your ear now.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

_Fuck_.

That's all you needed, really. His cock scraping your walls, moving in quick thrusts, pushing deeper and deeper even more-so than he already was.

"Yes," you moan, throwing your head back on to his chest, your hips instinctively shifted at his dirty words, your own thoughts getting the best of you. "So _full_ , fuck Ani. Maker, I just need you to fuck me."

He lets out a groan when you shift against him, his hands quickly move to grip your hips to keep you still. He lets out a deep, deprived sigh when you admit that you want him to fuck you--teeth move against your skin, finding a spot to bury them in, no doubt leaving something visible for later.

"I'm gonna need you to finish angel... Maker, my cock's so fucking hard inside of you, holy fuck. I can't wait to fuck you, just like you want, princess. "

You moan at that and immediately drop your stylus, moving your hand down to touch your clit to solve your aching nub. "Please... Please tell me how you'd fuck me, Ani," you breathe, desperate to have some sort of relief. Unfortunately, your plans are soon foiled when Anakin sees your hand and catches it, his gloved hand wraps around your flesh one firmly.

"Not if you touch yourself. _Finish_. "

You whine and lean your head up from his chest and lean forward, huffing at the aggravating man who refused to touch you.

Though, you had to admit it was better now. Earlier before when you would beg he wouldn't even look at you. He'd stay occupied on his datapad, deliberately ignoring you.

You were just glad he had his hands on you and was kissing your neck now.

You grab your stylus and resume your work, scribbling away at your notes on the prosthetic.

"See? It's not that hard is it?" He taunts, his lips on your ear again.

You just huff frustratingly, continuing to scribble away.

"What? You still wanna know how you'd get fucked?" He mumbles, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to your neck.

You nod slowly, keeping your attention on your work, afraid you'd get denied of him talking dirty to you.

And you absolutely loved it when he did that. His voice was so smooth and so calm, yet so firm and knowing. You would be lying to yourself if it didn't turn you on. It was probably one of your favorite things about him, and he knew it.

Slowly, Anakin's hands slip underneath your shirt, his gloved and ungloved hand made contact with your skin, setting every possible neuron on fire, only making the burning sensation in between your legs more unbearable.

He knew he was such a tease and he _enjoyed_ it.

"Well... I'd like to start with placing you onto the bed and spreading these pretty legs wide open..." His hands move from under your shirt, and for a split second you let out a disappointed sigh, before noticing his hands moved to your inner thighs, spreading them open. "Then, I'd like to make you cum so many times with just my tongue and my fingers, to the point you're shivering and whimpering my name."

Oh fuck.

"After I've tasted you, I'd flip you onto your stomach, having you on your hands and your knees, your dripping pussy lifted into the air. I'd run a hand down your back before pulling your ass against my cock. I'd tease you with it, rub my tip over your wet folds, making you scream and beg for me to put it in... Then, only then when you've asked nicely for my cock, I'd finally put it in and fuck you. "

 _Holy fuck. Holy fucking shit_.

"And I'd fuck you good," he groans, his own hips couldn't even seem to control themselves as he fucks up into you, where you instantly let out a loud moan, fingers instantly dropping your stylus at the surprising sensation.

"I'd fuck you so you're jolting against the mattress," he fucks up into you again, and at that second you feel like you're going to cum from just how nice it felt to have him moving in you.

"Pretty tits bouncing, you're trying to bury your face into the mattress so you can scream as loud as you want." More fucking. "You'd be drooling, baby, from just how good my cock fills you up, and how fucking deep it feels. You'd be hazy from me making you cum again, drunk on the feeling of me making you cum so many times."

 _Holy fucking shit_. You weren't going to last long if he kept fucking you and mumbling these things into your ear.

"And then, once I've had my fill, I'd fill up your pretty pussy with my cum, and make you cum once again after that and pull out, only to watch it drip down your thighs."

"Anakin--" you moaned, warning him that you were _so close_.

"So tell me. Are you done yet?"


End file.
